Cent choses à savoir sur
by Griseldis
Summary: ... Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang. Cent détails, parfois futiles, parfois un peu plus graves, sur ces deux-là, leur rencontre, leurs petits bonheurs, leurs grandes peurs, leurs rires et leurs larmes.


_Disclaimer : Riza, Roy et les autres personnages de cette histoire, pas plus que l'univers, ne m'appartiennent. Ouais, même si c'est Noël et le temps des miracles, et c'est pas juste. Ah si, les rejetons sont à moi mais à part Aida, je vous les offres gracieusement._

_Ce texte a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma très gentille bêta. C'est du hét, du hét, et encore du hét. Donc hétérophobes s'abstenir ! (mon dieu j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça.) Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

.

**Cent choses à savoir sur Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang**

**.**

.

1. Un jour, au détour d'une partie d'échecs, Grumman proposa sa petite-fille à Roy Mustang pour qu'elle devienne la femme du Führer.

2. Roy ne savait même pas que son supérieur avait une petite-fille et dit en riant que c'était peut-être un peu trop.

3. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi c'était que ladite petite-fille, qui n'était pas au courant non plus, était Riza Hawkeye. **(1)**

4. De toutes manières, même s'il l'avait su, sa réponse n'aurait pas été très différente. Il n'aurait juste pas ri aussi fort.

5. Lorsque Roy Mustang, 15 ans et des rêves plein la tête, arriva pour la première fois dans la maison de Berthold Hawkeye, avec la ferme intention de devenir son apprenti, Riza avait 12 ans et sa première pensée fut que l'homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs en face d'elle était un prince.

6. Le temps a passé et Riza a appris de première main que Roy, paresseux, volage, immature, est très loin de la perfection des princes des histoires de son enfance, et c'est mieux comme ça d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle-même n'a rien d'une princesse.

7. (Roy ne serait pas forcément de son avis, parce que même si elle est bien trop forte et qu'elle a trop de caractère pour être une de ces héroines toujours un peu fades de ces contes désuets, elle est assurément aussi belle que la plus belle d'entre elles.)

8. Lorsque Roy Mustang, 15 ans et des rêves plein la tête, découvrit la fillette de 12 ans de son maître, une petite blonde à l'air doux et docile, il pensa que ce serait très facile de l'apprivoiser.

9. Aujourd'hui encore il n'est toujours pas sur d'avoir réussi.

10. (En fait si, mais Riza n'a pas forcément envie de le lui laisser savoir)

11. La première fois que Roy la toucha, ce fut le jour de l'enterrement de son père. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait mais le fabuleux tatouage sur son dos, qu'il caressa d'une main tremblante et pleine de révérence, contemplant les secrets de la plus puissante des alchimies sans se rendre compte qu'une adolescente s'était deshabillée devant lui pour le lui montrer.

12. La seconde fois que Roy posa ses mains sur sa peau nue, ce fut pour brûler ce pentacle et il ne voyait plus autant le tatouage qu'une jeune fille agenouillée devant lui qui pleurait sur une tombe d'un enfant ishbal qu'elle avait tué et enterré.

13. La troisième fois, c'était dans un lit, et la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours.

14. Riza s'engagea dans l'armée après une formation sommaire, mais rapidement ses capacités hors norme de tireuse l'amenèrent vers une formation plus poussée, et elle quitta ses camarades.

15. Elle fut la seule de son peloton d'origine à survivre à Ishbal.

16. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se sent coupable pour cela.

17. A Ishbal, quand elle pensait à un après éventuel, elle l'envisageait très loin de l'armée.

18. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation lorsque Roy Mustang lui dit, que si elle choisissait de rester, il aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés.

19. Les années ont passé, et malgré certains moments très difficiles, elle ne l'a jamais regretté.

20. Le retour à une vie loin des champs de bataille fut difficile, et il arrivait trop souvent à Riza de se réveiller la nuit en proie à d'affreux cauchemars.

21. Mais le matin venait toujours, et avec lui le retour au QG de l'Est où son supérieur, en voyant ses traits tirés, lui préparait lui-même un café, prétendant l'avoir fait pour lui mais ne plus en avoir envie.

22. Ce café avait beau être vraiment mauvais, trop fade et trop sucré pour son goût, il avait tout de même une saveur exceptionnelle.

23. Ce n'est pas tellement que Roy Mustang déteste les formulaires administratifs, enfin si, il les hait raisonnablement comme tout être normalement constitué, c'est surtout que s'il ne les remplit pas à temps, son lieutenant restera derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il fait son travail correctement.

24. Et à ce moment là, il sait qu'elle ne fait qu'une chose, le regarder.

25. Et puis il y a son parfum, ce n'est pas vraiment un parfum, juste l'odeur de son shampoing et de sa peau lorsqu'elle se penche pour lui tendre une nouvelle feuille, qui l'enveloppe une brève seconde.

26. Bien sûr, il se fera tuer avant de l'avouer.

27. Bien sûr, Hughes qui a assisté une fois à ça a parfaitement compris le manège.

28. Pour acheter son silence, Roy a du aider son ami à choisir une bague de fiancailles, et ce fut un jour très long et très épuisant.

29. Cela dit, dans une des bijouteries de Central il découvrit une pierre fine, brun clair avec des reflets dorés qui ressemblait tellement aux yeux de son lieutenant lorsqu'elle reprimait un rire amusé que cela le surprit. Elle s'appelait Oeil de Tigre.

30. Sa variante en bleu s'appelait Oeil de Faucon. **(2)**

31. Il acheta deux paires de boucles d'oreilles en argent serties chacune d'une des deux pierres.

32. Puis, au bout de quelques jours d'indécision sur ce qu'il allait en faire, il les jeta dans le canal : il n'avait pas besoin de ces petits morceaux de quartz puisqu'il avait l'original.

33. Roy est un coureur de jupons invétéré. Il a besoin de femme comme Havoc a besoin d'une cigarette et il les consomme avec la même désinvolture, papillonant d'une à l'autre sans jamais s'y attarder.

34. Cela blesse pourtant Riza, même si elle se rappelle qu'ils ne se sont rien promis, pas sur ce point-là en tout cas.

35. Elle tâche de se raisonner en se disant qu'aucune ne compte vraiment, et essaie d'ignorer ostensiblement la petite voix qui lui demande ce qui se passera le jour où il y en aura une qui comptera pour de bon.

36. Si elle se regardait dans un miroir elle verrait le visage de celle qui compte déjà.

37. Roy a des tas de prétextes pour ne pas inviter sa subordonnée à sortir avec lui. Déjà, justement, c'est sa subordonnée. En plus, ça altérerait l'ambiance au travail. Et puis elle n'a pas exactement un caractère facile. Sans parler du fait que fréquenter une femme qui a un permis d'arme, qui sait s'en servir et qui en a toujours une sur elle...

38. La vérité c'est qu'il est mort de peur : et si elle disait non ?

39. Lorsqu'il est muté à Central, un nouveau pas vers le sommet qu'il atteindra un jour, il n'envisage pas un seul instant de se passer de sa petite troupe.

40. Parce qu'il faut des bases solides pour construire une tour, d'autant plus solides que le bâtiment sera haut, et que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est une arme de destruction massive à lui tout seul qu'il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières.

41. Roy n'a jamais vraiment pensé à fonder une famille. Élevé dans une maison de passe, fils d'une des prostituées morte quand il avait quatre ans et d'un marchand de Xing dont il n'a jamais su le nom, il ne sait pas trop ce que c'est. **(3)**

42. En tout cas, ce sera pour plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand il sera à la tête du pays.

43. Et puis un jour l'alchimiste d'acier est arrivé en hurlant très fort à propos d'une broutille quelconque, son armure de frère sur les talons en train d'essayer vainement de le calmer, Havoc s'est allumé une cigarette même si c'était interdit dans les locaux, ce qui comme toujours fit râler Falman qui réclama du calme avant de commencer à se disputer avec Havoc qui rigolait, Breda a sorti la boite de donuts apportée le matin même pour la partager avec tout le monde alors que Fury preparait du café et que Riza lui en apportait une tasse, une énorme pile de documents à lui faire viser sous le bras. Hughes a appelé à ce moment là pour lui parler de sa femme merveilleuse et de son adorable fille et a commenté quelque chose à propos du bruit de fond absolument incompatible avec une ambiance de travail saine.

44. La main crispée sur le combiné, à une allumette de la crise de nerfs et à une étincelle de faire cramer la pièce, Roy s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait déjà sa famille et qu'elle était autour de lui en ce moment même.

45. Et franchement, même s'ils étaient bruyants, idéalistes, crétins, naïfs, absolument indisciplinés et la plupart du temps totalement inopportuns, il en était incroyablement satisfait.

46. Et au milieu du bordel qui avait fini par ramener les membres des autres services pour savoir ce qu'il se passait au juste et nous on travaille Mustang alors tu seras gentil de calmer ta ménagerie, il avait souri et accepté avec reconnaissance la tasse de café que Riza lui tendait.

47. Quelques semaines plus tard, un jour magnifique d'un début d'automne qui avait encore toute la saveur de l'été, sous un soleil splendide qui invitait à la paresse ou aux longues promenades, Maes Hughes était enterré dans le cimetière militaire de Central.

48. Face à la tombe blanche, tellement vide, tellement froide par rapport à son insupportable ami, Roy comprit au plus profond de lui-même pourquoi des alchimistes passent outre le tabou et essaient de ressusciter les morts, quitte à y perdre la vie.

49. La mort de Hughes lui fit prendre conscience de la fragilité de la vie. Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du QG de Central, il dit au lieutenant Hawkeye que quand tout ça, et le ça était flou, surtout avec les non dits du Major Armstrong, serait terminé, ils faudrait qu'ils parlent.

50. Elle avait juste hoché la tête et continué à marcher du même pas égal. Cette fois-ci, il y avait une promesse.

51. Que ce fut à cause du travail, des évenements qui se précipitèrent ou pour autre chose Roy n'embrassa plus une seule femme à partir de ce jour-là.

52. Lorsque ses pièces d'échec lui furent retirées, son pion sur le front, son fou au nord, sa tour à l'Est, son cavalier à l'hôpital et sa reine prise par le Führer, il ne se decouragea pas.

53. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'étendue du complot incluait toutes les hautes sphères de l'armée, il se demanda s'il serait à même de tenir cette promesse.

54. Mais c'est justement parce qu'il y avait une promesse qu'il devait y arriver.

55. Et puis, s'ils étaient tous pris en otage, cela voulait dire qu'on ne leur ferait pas de mal, un otage mort ne servant a rien.

56. Alors, il se calma, respira profondément et il prépara la contrattaque.

57. Riza n'a pas fui l'armée en apprenant sa nouvelle affectation. Si elle doit protéger le dos du Führer, elle aura peut-être l'occasion de lui loger une balle dans la nuque.

58. Riza aime les armes.

59. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle tue avec que les armes sont mauvaises. C'est elle qui choisit d'appuyer sur la détente.

60. C'est elle le monstre.

61. Lorsqu'ils prennent d'assaut Central, les consignes sont claires : ne pas tuer. Ce n'est plus la tête ou la poitrine qu'elle doit viser mais les mains et les jambes.

62. Curieusement, c'est plus difficile que de tuer.

63. Mourir est une chose étrange. Le monde devenait flou devant ses yeux, un flou teinté d'écarlate. Un flou où tous ses sens étaient amoindris et elle où n'entendait plus que la voix de Mustang.

64. Alors qu'il la voit mourir au milieu de ce pentacle, alors que cet homme à la dent d'or lui parle de transmutation humaine, il ne peut rien faire.

65. Juste prier, supplier un dieu auquel il ne croit pas de ne pas la lui prendre, de prendre sa vie en échange, son avenir, tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu et se bat encore. Tout. Mais pas elle. Et il ajoute à sa prière muette un mot qu'il a toujours méprisé : Pitié.

66. Alors qu'elle est vivante dans ses bras, alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde pleine de sang et que l'odeur métallique couvre son odeur à elle, il se demande s'il l'aurait fait, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire, s'il l'aurait laissée partir sans tenter de la ramener, même en connaissant toutes les conséquences.

67. Est-ce qu'il aurait tenté une transmutation humaine ?

68. La réponse est simple et claire : Oui.

69. Quand il était enfant, peu après la mort de sa mère, Roy avait peur du noir. Alors, il se glissait dans le lit d'une des filles qui ne travaillaient pas ce soir-là et la peur passait avec ces bras chauds glissés autour de lui dans une étreinte totalement innocente de la part de ces filles qui vendaient leurs corps.

70. Dans la nuit éternelle, le prix de son péché, la solitude est effarante, absolue. Il fait si terriblement froid que rien ne pourra le réchauffer.

71. Riza ne pense pas à grand chose lorsqu'elle croise le regard mort du colonel. Juste à la manière dont elle devra agir pour devenir ses yeux.

72. Ils sont installés dans la même chambre d'hôpital. Il est aveugle et elle est encore blessée lorsqu'ils ont la fameuse conversation.

73. Il est aveugle et elle est encore blessée lorsqu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois, dans une chambre d'hôpital qui sent le désinfectant.

74. Et pourtant, tout est parfait.

75. Lorsqu'ils emmenagèrent ensembles, l'écrasante majorité des femmes d'East City la maudirent tout en la jalousant. Quelques unes, les anciennes conquêtes, la plaignirent sincèrement. Ceux qui les connaissaient tous les deux plaignaient plutôt le colonel.

76. (Enfin, le général. Ca fait monter en grade de mener une rebellion.)

77. Dans un sens, ils eurent raison car ce fut ce jour-là que Roy découvrit la vérité. Riza cuisinait vraiment, vraiment mal.

78. Malgré des états de services brillants et pas mal de coups d'éclat, Riza resta lieutenant tout au long de sa carrière. Un colonel aurait eu sa propre unité à gérer.

79. Cela dit, elle menaca Roy d'accepter sa mutation à Briggs sous les ordres du général Armstrong s'il ne se rasait pas la moustache.

80. Riza refusa toujours de se marier. Toujours. Même quand il la demanda en mariage dans le restaurant le plus cher de Central.

81. Même lorsqu'il le fit devant tout le QG de l'Est.

82. Même quand il devint Führer.

83. Même quand elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant, bordel !

84. Toujours un sourire suspicieusement doux, et un non plein de fossettes, un non plein de tendresse mais un non tout de même.

85. Puis un jour il cessa de demander et décida juste de s'émerveiller de la découvrir près de lui chaque matin.

86. Leur premier enfant fut une petite fille, absolument parfaite depuis ses petites oreilles fragiles et translucides jusqu'à ses dix petits orteils aux minuscules ongles roses parfaitement dessinés. Et dire qu'il s'était moqué d'Hughes.

87. L'accouchement fut tellement rapide que le temps que Roy l'apprenne, plante là le président du parlement et courre (oui courre) jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire, le bébé était déjà arrivé et le prénom décidé sans qu'il ait eu son mot a dire.

88. Elle s'appelait Aida. Cela voulait dire pardon et récompense en langue ishbal.

89. De ce jour là, Riza n'eut plus un seul cauchemar concernant la guerre.

90. Roy non plus.

91. Le pire ennemi de Roy tout au long de sa vie ne fut assurément pas King Bradley, le général Oliver Mira Armstrong, l'armée en elle-même ou l'administration.

92. Encore que l'administration fut à coup sûr son ennemi le plus acharné.

93. Son pire ennemi fut Black Hayate, le chien démoniaque, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour vouloir sortir à un moment où ils se faisaient un câlin et lorsqu'il pleuvait dehors.

94. Ce fut aussi le premier mot que prononca Aida.

95. Pourtant, Roy pleura lorsque le chien, devenu très vieux et ayant vécu une bonne vie de chien, fut enterré dans le jardin de leur résidence, sous le tilleul où, vieux et perclus de rhumatismes, il aimait faire la sieste.

96. Pour Roy, Riza devint encore plus belle aux fils des ans. Ses cheveux dorés se parsemèrent de fils d'argent qui leur donnèrent un reflet plus doux encore, alors que des petites rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Des rides qui racontaient leur bonheur, leurs rires, leurs disputes, leurs soucis, leurs quatres enfants, Aida l'ainée, puis Hughes et enfin les jumeaux Christophe et Jan.

97. Il y eut aussi un petit garcon qui ne naquit jamais, et c'est parfois un trouble dans ses yeux, un pli amer de la bouche qu'il n'arrive pas à chasser de son visage aimé.

98. Ils moururent ensembles, dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils revenaient d'une fête chez des amis. Riza avait 68 ans et Roy 71.

99. Evidemment, leurs enfants furent tristes, mais dans leur malheur, ils eurent la consolation de se dire que leurs parents avaient été très heureux et qu'à choisir, ils auraient voulu partir ensembles.

100. Ils avaient raison.

.

* * *

**(1)** Farpaitement authentique. Ce détail est précisé dans le « Perfect Guidebook 2 » mais on peut supposer que si Grumman le sait, Riza elle l'ignore (A l'enterrement de son père, elle dit qu'elle n'a plus de famille et vu l'amour de Berthold Hawkeye pour l'armée...)

**(2)** Farpaitement authentique aussi. Wikipedia est mon ami.

**(3)** Farpaitement pas authentique. C'est juste que vu l'établissement que tient Madame Christmas, sa "tante" dont il porte le nom et sa tête d'habitant de Xing (Xingois ? Xingien ?) je me suis imaginée cette hypothèse et ça ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.

* * *

_Voilà, fin. J'en profite pour souhaiter encore un joyeux anniversaire à Kitty Scat et un excellent Noël à vous tous. N'oubliez pas le guide... *sifflote*_


End file.
